Avengers: Halloween
by ComicalDetective567
Summary: I hope you like this! Inspired by buying my Halloween costume.


**A/N: This was originally published on my deviantART account. 'Talonneur' means 'hooker' in French BD Loki!**

Tony Stark was sitting alone at a table with the late morning sunlight streaming in on him. He had a cup of coffee in one hand, and was tapping his cheek with the other. It was going to be Halloween soon, and Pepper was out shopping for sweets for trick-or-treaters. Tony sighed and sipped his coffee, taking a long drink. Then, he paused. He had just had the most brilliant idea. A grin spread across his face, and he shot up towards the kitchen surface, grabbing his phone. Dialling a number, he placed the phone to his ear. Steve answered after the third ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Steve. I have just had the most amazing, brilliant idea of what we can do to Loki for a Halloween trick!"

He heard Steve sigh. _"Okay, hit me."_

Tony whispered a few words down the phone, and he heard Steve gasp happily. _"That... is possibly the best idea you have ever had. Should I tell anyone?"_

"No. Leave it. But come round to my house in three days time, dressed for Halloween. You can tell everyone that. See ya."

Tony smiled, and ended the call. This was going to be one fun Halloween.

**_Three days later..._**

"This is great! I feel young again!" Thor said happily, grinning and swinging his dark orange paper bag around. He was sat on the soft leather sofa, with his legs crossed, dressed as a vampire, with his hair tied back. Pepper had put any finishing touches to their costumes. Steve was there too, dressed as a sharp-looking skeleton, in a black pinstriped suit, black gloves with bones drawn on them, a black shirt and white tie, and his face powdered white with black shadows under his eyes and black on his mouth to give a 'stitched-up' effect. Clint was drinking a glass of water calmly. He had come as a zombie. His face was grey-white, he had pale creepy contacts, ripped bloody suit, navy blue tie, shirt, and dusty shoes, and plenty of makeup and fake blood. "Will we be sick tomorrow?" Bruce asked. He was a ghost, with silver-grey hair (lots of talcum powder), a white long-sleeved shirt, pale grey trousers, white shoes, and a white face. He had put in bright brown contacts so his eyes stood out more than ever. They all had bags of some sort to carry sweets. Tony had gone as a Victorian punk. They were all waiting for Natasha, and the star of the show, Loki to arrive. "Hey, Clint, I bet you're looking forward to what Natasha will be wearing." Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Clint blushed, a faint stain showing underneath the makeup. "Sh-Shut up! I'm a zombie! I'll take you on!" The two began playfully tussling, while Thor watched and laughed. They paused when they heard a click, and the sound of Pepper welcoming Natasha. "Living room - or dead room - is through there." they heard Pepper say, then the sound of her going into her own room to sort out Loki. They heard Natasha breath in, and then she slowly and timidly entered the room. All five boys turned to look at her and gaped.  
She was dressed in a short red and white dress with white puff sleeves that stopped a little below the top of her thighs, with a white lacy apron sewn to the waist at the front. She had white thigh-length socks with thin red ribbons laced around the top on, and black heeled shoes. She also had a red cape with the hood up that stopped at her knees, white gloves with red hearts on the wrists, and she was carrying a small wicker basket.  
"H-Hey, you guys..." she said quietly, blushing a little. "You... look... what... ehhh?" Steve stammered. He was oblivious to the fact that Thor, Bruce, and Tony were all behind Clint and were trying to push him forwards to her. "Go... on... you know... you want... to...!" Bruce grunted, trying to shove him forwards. "Guys, guys! Stop it! No! UGH!" Clint wailed as he was finally shoved forwards. He nearly bumped into her, but steadied himself at the last moment. He stared at her, blushing. He was usually a calm and composed person but she looked so beautiful it was hard not to blush. "You... look... uh... nice. Very nice." he said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He could literally hear a stifled giggling in the background (what were they, schoolgirls?). "Thanks. You did well with yours too." she replied, smiling. They both nodded at each other, and went to sit down. Clint smiled at how smooth he had been. They heard a scuffling from the hallway, and Pepper sing. "Okay, close your eyes! Loki's is entering the room!"  
They all did as she said, and they heard Loki muttering crossly, then grinding to a halt. Pepper trilled, "Okay, you can open your eyes now!" They all did as she said, and gasped.  
Loki did not look like Loki. In fact he looked like... a sailor? A blushing anime sailor.  
He was dressed in a short blue-and-white striped dress with sleeves like a sailor collar on a shirt. It had a navy-blue bow and gold buttons on the front. He had a little sailor cap on, and white socks like Natasha's, but with blue bows on the side. He also had black strappy heels, like Mary-Jane shoes. He was blushing furiously, and had gotten his green eyes outlined with black liner and had Pepper's mascara put on him. He also had a dark cyan paper bag. It was the scary fact that he actually could pass as being female that made them all have to hold each other up from laughing so hard.  
"Sh-shut up!" Loki said crossly, stamping his foot. "I was _made_ to d-dress like this! I look like a _talonneur_!" He finished his little rant and stared at his brother, who was looking completely shocked. He was on the ground shaking. Loki walked over to him, his arms folded. "What's wrong with you?" he asked sharply, staring down at him. "Yo... (you)... th-th... (that)... att-atti... (attire)..." he choked out, staring at him. "Yes, well, please don't forget that I-" he paused and pointed at himself, "-was _made_ to wear this, thank you!" He yanked his arm away, and glared at Tony, who grinned sheepishly. "He dosn't really... look that bad." Bruce stated, rubbing his wrist. "Shut up, Casper. Now let's go and get some sweets. I'm starving." Loki said, sweeping from the room.


End file.
